Daddy Mordo
by KudleyFan93
Summary: A cute little Morby-ish oneshot requested by MorbyGal. Takes place somewhere after Second Chances, Second Childhood. It's time for Rigby's breakfast, and while Margaret goes shopping, Mordecai is left to deal with his son's antics. Mordecai/Rigby, Father/son. Obviously AU.


"So you think you can handle him while I'm gone?" A worried Margaret asked as she breastfed her son, stroking his delicate brown fur. Mordecai smiled, "Of course. You just go out and relax. I can take care of him while you're gone." He looked down at his son and patted the tiny raccoon's head, "Right, little dude?"

Rigby whimpered in response as his mother gently tugged his mouth away from her breast, "That's enough for now, sweetheart." Margaret smiled gently, patting his little tummy. "I don't want you to fill up on milkies, okay? We bought that baby food for a reason," Her eyes narrowed a bit.

The robin fretfully glanced up at her husband, "Are you SURE you can manage him? He's really fussy," She murmured. Mordecai smiled and pecked her cheek, "Of course. I'm his dad!" The blue jay chuckled. Margaret gave a hesitant smile as she handed the small raccoon to her husband, "Hold him while I button my shirt?"

Mordecai obliged and smiled as he held his son in his arms. Rigby gazed up at his father with wide eyes and cooed, poking Mordecai's beak. Mordecai smirked, "You're so cute." He tousled Rigby's hair just as Margaret stood up from the chair she was sitting in, blouse fastened and a smile on her face.

"Okay, I'm heading out of the door. There's some prepared milk in the fridge if he gets hungry later, and—" Margaret was interrupted by a soft kiss on the lips by her husband. Mordecai smiled at her reassuringly, "Don't worry. Everything is under control. Me and the little slugger over here will be fine."

Minutes later, Margaret was walking out the door. She blew a kiss to Rigby as she got into her red van, "Bye-bye, sweetie! Mommy loves you!" She called out. Rigby whimpered as he watched the van cruise off into the distance. Mordecai tickled his son's belly to comfort him, which worked, for the little raccoon chuckled uproariously.

"Okay Rigby, what do you wanna eat for breakfast?" Mordecai asked his son, although already knowing Rigby didn't understand him, he wanted to play along. Rigby sat in his highchair, drooling absently as he giggled at Mordecai, getting his own saliva all over his grabby little hands. "We'll go with some mixed vegetables for today," The blue jay decided.

Mordecai pulled a chair out from the kitchen table and turned it so it faced the high chair, then placed the feeding spoon on the tray in front of Rigby while he unscrewed the lid from the baby food jar. Rigby stared at the tiny blue latex-covered spoon in front of him in fascination. There was something about its appearance that was so intriguing that he couldn't tear his eyes away from it.

When his father wasn't looking, Rigby grabbed the spoon to examine it more closely. Rigby puzzled over why he had never noticed the odd construction of the spoon before and idly wondered how the rubber would feel against the surface of his tongue.

Without conscious desire, his nimble hands popped the spoon in his mouth to get the feel of the thing. The smooth rubber of the spoon felt wonderful in his mouth. He moved it from side-to-side, rubbing it on the inside of his cheeks and exploring the odd sensation of tonguing a soft spoon with absolutely no sharp edges on it. He closed his eyes to concentrate on the strange feelings the spoon gave him and didn't even notice the look of panic on Mordecai's face.

"Rigby! No! Not safe, little dude," Mordecai scolded, swiping the spoon right out of Rigby's hands. Rigby whimpered at the loss of his new toy and soon, the air around him was filled with the anguished wails of an upset baby with hurt pride. Mordecai's face softened and he let out a sigh as he set the spoon and jar of baby foot down.

"Okay, I'm sorry Rigby. I didn't mean to yell. I just didn't want you to choke," The blue jay unbuckled Rigby from the bonds of the highchair and lifted him into the air, then cradled him close, murmuring "I'm sorry" to the little raccoon over and over until his loud wails simmered down to low gasps for air.

Mordecai smiled once his son was calmed down and tweaked his nose playfully, "That's my boy. Now come on; let's get you something to eat." He sat Rigby back into the highchair and buckled him back in. Mordecai lifted up the feeding spoon and ladled out a large spoonful of the pureed vegetables. The blue jay smiled as the spoon neared Rigby's lips, "Come on Rigby, open up!" He cajoled, pushing the spoon closer towards his lips.

Rigby, however, wasn't as amused as his father was. He promptly refused and jerked his head out of the way, only for the spoon to hit his cheek. Most of the baby food smeared over his cheek, emitting a laugh from Mordecai. As the blue jay spooned out another spoonful, Rigby got an idea. As the spoon neared his face once again, he batted the spoon away, catapulting it through the air and…

*_SPLAT!_*

…The wad of food flung across the room to splatter onto the wall. Mordecai tried not to show his anger. Instead, he put on that classic, forgiving smile and chuckled, "Nice one, buddy. But in all seriousness, let's do this for real this time." The blue jay once again scooped out another spoonful and pushed it towards Rigby's face.

Rigby repeated what he had done moments ago, and this time, the spoonful hit Mordecai's beak rather than the wall. Mordecai gagged while Rigby laughed aloud, rocking from side to side in his chair. Mordecai used a rag to wipe his face down and smirked, "Oh, so you think that's funny, huh?"

Rigby gurgled happily and smiled back winsomely at his father. "Okay, okay. You win." Mordecai smiled. At that moment, Margaret came in the kitchen door. "Sorry, I forgot my—" She chanced to notice the large splatter of baby food on the wall and narrowed her eyes at the two of them, "Mordecai…"

Mordecai put his hands up defensively and jabbed his thumb in Rigby's direction, "Hey, don't look at me! The little scamp did it!"

(( **Sorry I can't post more of this. I wish I could, but it's late and I. IS. TIIIIIRRRREEEED. :( But anyways, I hoped you liked this, MorbyGal! :)** ))


End file.
